


Can't Live Without You

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: J2 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU-Married Jared & Jensen, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Feels, J2, Jared has feel but Jensen makes him forget about them with sex, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Some Fluff, Some Plot, filming the finale, padackles - Freeform, set right after season 9, sex in their trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a little depressed after filming an emotion scene with Jensen, but they always have epic sex after filming emotional episodes, (especially finales) so when his husband comes thought the door of their trailer he is all over him, ready for some hot hiatus sex.</p><p>They just finished filming 'Do You Believe in Miracles?' (Season 9 finale, sort of a spoiler, I mention one thing that gets Jared a little upset)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Live Without You

Jared looked at his phone for the hundredth time in the past five minutes. He was waiting for Jensen to get done filming his last scene of the season. Normally Jared always was around when Jensen filmed, even if he wasn't needed on set, but they had just filmed Dean's death scene together and even though they both tried hard not to let the emotions from the show carry over into their lives sometimes it was hard to turn them off. Jensen was better at leaving what happened on set separate from their lives, he could flip the switch on and off in an instant.

Most people assumed that Jensen was the more sensitive one, he seemed less like the character he played than Jared did. Since Jared was loud and goofy most of the time everyone always thought he was the total opposite of Sam, but in reality he was very close to being the same. He was more emotional than anyone besides Jensen would ever guess, which is why he was able to play Sam with such perfection. Jensen was a lot more like Dean than people realized, but in some ways he was a lot different, in reality he made Dean seem tame. Jared was the only one who knew that while Jensen appeared to be reserved and quiet in public, when he was with his husband Jensen was a whole different person.

Jared had been surprised that when they were alone Jensen was actually wild, very kinky and extremely sexual, and the things he said and did made Dean seem like a quiet virgin. He loved it, and thought it was crazy how everyone assumed because Jared was bigger and more open in public that he was the 'top'. Although Jared loved to fuck Jensen, he enjoyed letting his husband take over and give it to him hard and rough, and he loved how Jensen always kept it interesting when he started to get crazy and try kinky things. He also loved how Jensen was also extremely sensual and romantic and surprisingly Jared was the one who was like that most of the time. They were pretty much equal in their relationship, they both took turns doing each other so no one was ever more dominant than the other, there was no 'top' or 'bottom'. 

Jared was trying to get his mind off of the emotionally shattering final scene between Sam and Dean, but the thought kept creeping into his mind that if something ever happened to Jensen he would fucking die. He could not live without him, he loved him more than anything and he knew that Jensen felt the same way. For nearly ten years they had spent every waking moment together, and their bond grew stronger everyday.

Jared tried to get his mind off of things by thinking about how they had first hooked up, it was while they were shooting their fourth episode together. The episode was 'Phantom Traveler', and Jared remembered how hot Jensen looked walking out of wardrobe before they shot the first scene. He was wearing a pair of tight black shorts (they didn't use real boxers for obvious reasons but they looked close enough to the real thing.) Ever since he had first met Jensen and found out he was playing his brother, Jared had been determined to get with him. At first Jared was apprehensive to make a move, Jensen seemed extremely straight and he flirted with girls on set all the time, but once they started shooting their first episode together Jensen was flirting with him constantly. When they started shooting that morning and Jared had to walk into the motel, Jensen was sprawled across the bed, his perfect ass and athletic legs driving Jared crazy. Jared was so flustered by Jensen's sexiness he had messed up three takes, something that never happened (at that time they did not goof around as much as they did now, but once they got together they started constantly pulling pranks and it was now not uncommon to be goofing around so much they did five or more takes.). After they got through the first part of the scene, Jensen had to sit across from him on the bed, his hair was all kinds of sexy, messed up and it looked incredible. His deep sexy voice was making it even worse. Jared was so glad he wasn't the one wearing shorts because he had a major boner.

Since it had taken so long to get the scene shot, they got an hour break for lunch. Jensen had been hard-core flirting with Jared all week, and that day was no different. In between takes he had been extremely flirty and turning it up quick, giving Jared lustful stares and not-so-subtle touches. Jensen had asked if he wanted to hang out in his trailer and Jared quickly agreed. Jared figured Jensen would go change into his regular clothes first, but he didn't. Jared couldn't take his eyes off of Jensen and his tight shorts, they were both extremely hard and getting horny as hell. Jensen wasn't completely sure that Jared was into him like that, neither of them had ever been with another guy but neither of them had ever felt the way they did about each other towards anyone else. They weren't even in Jensen's trailer for two minutes when they pounced on each other and started were having sex. They had literally been inseparable since, having constant sex, doing everything together and they had just recently gotten married. 

Getting married to Jensen was the best thing that had ever happened to Jared, and he knew Jensen felt the same way. He had been blown away when Jensen asked him to marry him because even though he was incredibly kinky and into rough sex, he could also be so romantic. Their relationship was amazing, they were more than each other's husband, it was like they were brothers, best friends, lovers, soul mates and it was just amazing. Even though the sex was mind blowing and perfect, they did other things too, they got along so perfect it was almost hard to believe. They had never once had a fight and they also had pretty much never left each other's side since the first day they met on set, never having been apart for more than a few hours.

 There had been a few times while shooting a particularly emotional episode they had been affected, but most of the time the highly emotional scenes just ended up bring them even closer. When they shot the scene where Sam was killed and Dean made the deal, they spent the entire night and the rest of the next day having amazing sex. Now that Jared thought about it, every time they filmed a highly emotionally draining scene they seemed to have epic sex. There were several episodes where they had to keep re-shooting difficult scenes, but as soon as they were done they could not get back to their trailer fast enough to work out the frustrations by having hot passionate sex.

Jared smiled as he remembered the beginning of the second season, it was one of the first times they had shot a scene where one of them was dead, it had been so hard on Jared to shoot a scene where Jensen was dead but he remembered seeing him walk out of wardrobe in the white t-shirt and scrub pants. They had been late getting to set because they ended up sneaking to an empty room on set and giving each other blow jobs. The last few finales had been especially hard, so Jared was feeling better the more he thought about it because when he thought back to the hardest scenes they did, Dean going to hell, Sam jumping into the Cage and anything where they fought or were killed he remembered the sex being especially amazing, not that it wasn't already the most mind blowing sex ever. Every time he had sex with Jensen it just got better and better, and it was awesome to work together because they constantly messed around during the day, teasing each other with touches, whispering to each other what they were going to be doing later, and always sneaking off somewhere to have sex. Most of the time Jensen liked to get creative and find somewhere risky and fun to have sex, while Jared preferred to come back to their trailer. Jared knew that Jensen would be able to get his mind off of things, every time Jensen fucked him Jared lost the ability to think at all, so he was now even more excited to do their after-finale ritual and have some amazing mind blowing sex until sometime the next day, or possibly even the next week.

Jared decided he should probably go back on set, he felt a little guilty that he had left because he was always there for Jensen because Jensen never missed any of the scenes Jared shot if he didn't have to do something else. Jared still was a little shaken up by the scene, but he tried to push it to the back of his mind because he knew Jensen knew him so well he would be able to tell something was wrong in an instant, and Jared knew Jensen had been looking forward to this just as much as he was. Jared was sure that the second Jensen was done shooting he was going to want to hurry back to the trailer to have sex. He knew Jensen had been thinking about it all day too, because Jensen had been whispering filthy promises and sneaking in touches all day long. Jared got up to go back to the set before they finished when he heard the door open.

Jared was on Jensen before he even knew what hit him. Jensen had just walked in and turned to close the door when Jared came up from behind and kicked the door closed and locked it. Jensen looked up and before he even had time to blink his husband was crushing his lips to his, pulling him close and clutching him tight. 

Jared then pinned a very surprised Jensen to the wall, Jensen dropped the bag of food he had taken from the set for Jared and wrapped his arms around his husband, he wasn't used to Jared just attacking him like this but he was not going to ask any questions because he loved it when he got more assertive.

Jared's tongue was greedily pushing it's way into Jensen's mouth, brutally licking it's way around his teeth and intertwining itself with Jensen's tongue. Jensen moaned and closed his eyes, he ran his hand through Jared's long gorgeous hair, taking handfuls and tugging on it. He loved his hair, it drove him insane because it made Jared look even more fucking sexy and he could never stop grabbing it and running his hands through it. 

Jared started rocking his hips into Jensen as he his slid his hands up his chest, balling his shirt up and ripping it off then moving his hands down his muscular chest, he paused to flick his nipples and squeeze his firm pec muscles then quickly moved his hands to his sides then resting them on his hips. In one quick motion he firmly grabbed Jensen's hips and yanked him up, he slid his hands to his ass and forced him around his own hips. When he felt Jensen wrap his legs around him he started thrusting into him hard, squeezing his firm perky ass, massaging his hands roughly into his tight muscles while still kissing him so hard he was sucking the breath right out of Jensen. Jensen was moaning into his mouth and running his hands all over Jared's muscular body, he was so turned on by Jared being more forceful than he usually was. 

Jensen didn't want to pull away, he was loving it so much but his lungs were burning, aching for some air. He tried to hold on a little longer, the kiss was so amazing but he was starting to feel light headed and he felt like his chest was going to burst. He pulled back gasping, Jared was panting too but he immediately moved to Jensen's neck and started sucking down hard, a bruise already forming. Filming was over so Jared was glad that they could finally mark up each other however they wanted now without having to worry about the makeup girls bitching about having to cover up tons of hickeys. When they first got together they were always covered in so many hickeys that the girls that did the makeup constantly begged them to limit the hickeys in visible areas because it took forever to cover them all up. 

Jared crushed his lips back to Jensen's kissing him hard and rocking his hips into him, they both moaned into each other's mouths. Jensen was twirling his fingers roughly through Jared's hair as he slid a hand down the back of his jeans, squeezing his firm ass. Jared set Jensen down and ran his hand roughly up the fly of his jeans. Jensen groaned and pushed harder against his hand, desperate for stimulation. Jared undid Jensen's belt and jerked his zipper down, he yanked his jeans and boxers down past his thighs and before Jensen could react he was stooping down and licking his cock.

Jensen threw his head back and moaned, "Ohh fuck baby...I don't know what's gotten in to you but I fucking _love it_...ohh  _shit."_

Jensen choked out a moan, as Jared took in his entire cock and started bobbing his head up and down as he ran his hands up and down Jensen's thighs. Jensen was grabbing fistfuls of his hair and rocking his hips into Jared's hot wet mouth.

"Ohhh shit Jare....damn baby. You love sucking my cock don't you...ohh... _fuck yeah, just like that._ "

Jared's face was flat up against Jensen, it had taken some time to get used to sucking dick for both of them when they first started messing around. They both were extremely well endowed so it was took even longer to be able to deep throat each other but they quickly became pros at giving each other head. They loved learning each other's kinks, they both had a few crazy fetishes but they also knew exactly what to do to drive the other insane and they knew each other's bodies and how and where to touch them so well they were constantly giving each other the best most amazing mind blowing orgasms ever. 

Jared was flicking his tongue over all of the sensitive spots and sucking down hard. He licked roughly up his shaft and over the vein underneath, then dug his tongue into his slit, lapping up the precome that was beading out. Jared hollowed out his cheeks and grabbed Jensen's ass, pushing him into his mouth so he would thrust harder. Jensen had been circling his hips, not wanting to thrust too hard and choke him but it was feeling so incredible and Jared was practically begging him to fuck his mouth so he started pumping his hips and thrusting in and out of his mouth faster and harder. Jared let Jensen fuck his mouth for a few minutes then put his hands firmly on his hips to stop him. 

Jared took him in and started to deep throat Jensen hard and fast, his tongue flicking wildly around as he rolled his balls and stroked his perineum. Jensen groaned and grabbed Jared's head, jerking it up so their eyes met. 

"Ohhh  _shit_  it's so fucking good but....gonna come if you-"

Jensen's voice cut out and his knees stated to wobble. Jared tightened his grip, firmly supporting him.  Jensen put his hands on Jared's shoulders so he wouldn't fall because he felt like his legs were giving out as he felt his stomach clench tight. After he felt his dick hit the back of Jared's throat a few more times, he came hard, shooting his hot come down Jared's throat. Jared moaned, loving the sweet salty taste of his husband's come. He flicked his tongue around, lapping up every last drop as he sucked down a few more times until Jensen stopped shaking.

Jensen was panting, flushed and looked incredibly gorgeous, he had been biting down on his lip to keep from screaming out and it made his lips look ever fuller. Jared stood up and pulled Jensen with him, holding him tight. Jared kissed him, letting his tongue tease around Jensen's so he could taste himself. Jensen moaned and pulled him tighter, pressing into him and grinding into Jared's hard cock. 

"Fuck baby...shit...I-I.." Jensen crushed his lips to Jared's and started pushing him back, he paused to slide his jeans the rest of the way down and stepped out of them. He ripped Jared's shirt over his head then before Jensen realized what was happening he felt Jared spin him around and push him back toward the bed.  Jared ran his hands down his back and grabbed his ass, he picked him up and slid his hands down Jensen's thighs and pushed them around his waist. He kissed him hard, Jensen was pushing harder into him, grinding his already hardening cock into him. Jared turned and walked a few steps then flung him onto the bed and laid over him. 

"Fuck Jay...god damn you're so _fucking hot_."

Jared couldn't get enough of touching and kissing his gorgeous husband. He ran his hands all over his naked body, tracing over the firm muscles in his chest and abdomen, trailing kisses and sucking down hard as Jensen moaned and ran his hands down Jared's perfectly toned chest. Jared sucked down on his muscular thighs and ran his hands up his huge thick cock and down his balls, teasing a finger over his beautiful pink hole. He unzipped his jeans and pushed them and his boxers off, laying over Jensen.

As soon as he laid down Jensen's arms were wrapped around him, he pulled him over so they both rolled to their sides. He was humping into Jared hard, their cocks rubbing against each other, the friction sending pulses of pleasure through their bodies and their hands wildly groping each other. Jared rolled them again so Jensen was on top, so Jensen pushed into him even harder, kissing him deep and teasing a finger over his asshole.

They wrestled around, rolling back and forth taking turns grinding into each other as they thrust their fingers into each other and gradually worked each other open. Jensen rolled them once more and had Jared on his back, he had four fingers in him and was grinding his cock hard over him. 

"Damn baby, got me so fucking horny, want you so fucking bad. Love when you get all desperate, love how I didn't even get in the door and you were all over me."

Jensen was thrusting his fingers hard and deep, Jared was loving it, it felt amazing. He looked up at Jensen, his eyes sex-blown and he was looking at Jared like he was the most beautiful thing in the world, and to him he was. Jensen wanted him so bad, he loved working him open and making him feel better than he ever had, getting him to the point where he wanted him more than anything. Jared groaned. "Oh fuck baby...ohhhhh Jay....ohh shit baby it feels  _so_  fucking good... I _need_  you in me..."

Jensen pounded his hand into him harder, he was thrusting over his prostate so hard and it felt so incredible Jared was shuddering and tears were poring down his face as he screamed out and pushed down on Jensen's hand even harder, while begging him to push in harder.

"Damn baby...fuck you're so goddamn beautiful when you're about to come...just enjoy it, I'll make you hard again, let me fuck you with my hand then fucking ram by big dick in you and make you climax so fucking hard..."

Jared nodded and moaned, writhing and spasming around the bed, grabbing the sheets hard, his knuckles white as he arched his back and choked back a sob. He knew Jensen would make him forget about everything. Right now the only thing he could think about was how incredibly amazing he was feeling, and how much better it was about to get when Jensen finally fucked him with his big thick cock.

Jensen smiled that sexy smile that made Jared's dick twitch and shoved his hand in harder, "You love it don't you baby? Love when I'm deep inside you, fuck baby I love that sweet tight ass of yours. So fucking tight and perfect. Fuck, I can't wait to be inside you baby."

Jensen pushed his hand in hard then pulled his hand back and slipped two fingers out. He teased the tip of his cock inside under his fingers, inching it in as far as he could go, not even a quarter of the way but Jared was going insane and it was stretching him out even further.

Jared screamed out, "Ohhhh fuck...oh  _FUCK_  ohhhhh damn."

"Yeah baby, you love my big fat cock huh? Soon as you come you'll get that." Jensen winced, he was so tight around him, the tight heat was so amazing it took everything in him not to pull his fingers out and fuck him hard, but he had to make sure he was ready and he wanted to watch him come, he was so close and it was turning Jensen on so damn much. 

"Uhhh _SHIT_...ohhh fuck Jay...p-please ohh...fuuhh-fuck me baby." Jared's voice was strained, he could barely form the words it felt so good. Jensen circled his hips and pulled out then pushed in once more before he pulled his cock out and put his fingers back in, thrusting hard. He climbed on top of him and thrust hard over Jared's cock as he reached back and pushed his hand hard and deep inside. As he laid over Jared, thrusting his hips and pounding his hand into him, he leaned down and kissed him hard, licking his way into his mouth and muttering how beautiful he was and how much he wanted to fuck him against his lips.

Jared was quivering and whimpering, he could feel an intense orgasm starting to build. Jensen could tell he was about to come, he knew the look and he recognized the noises he was making. He thrust his fingers in hard and deep as he bucked his hips, his hard leaking cock gliding across his husband's.

He knew Jared was so close, he sucked down on his neck and tugged on one of his nipples. He licked up his neck to his ear and in his deep sex voice, which sounded so fucked-out and hot he whispered, "God damn I fucking love you more than  _anything_. You're  _so fucking gorgeous_  baby, want you so fucking much..... Come for me baby."

Jensen shifted to wrap his fist around Jared's cock but Jared stopped him, he wanted to feel Jensen pressed tight against him because it turned him on so much. Jensen bucked his hips into him as he fucked him hard with his hand, massaging his prostate. Jared grabbed his head and kissed him hard, spreading his legs apart wider and thrusting his hips up hard and fast, forcing Jensen down harder onto his cock and his hand in deeper. He gasped and pulled away, screaming out Jensen's name as he started coming, painting his chest white with come.  

Jensen almost came watching him thrash around, and the noises he was making had his already aching dick throbbing. Jared's back was arched so high off of the bed he looked like he was possessed, he was flushed deep red and pouring sweat. He was having such an intense orgasm, and Jensen had only used his hand, he knew in a few minutes he would be having an even more incredible orgasm when he fucked him with his big cock.

Jensen leaned down and licked up Jared's come off of his chest, getting a load moan out of him. "Shit...you're so fucking gorgeous when you come baby...fuck I could come just watching you."

Jensen eased his fingers out of Jared and slid down so he could kneel between his thighs, Jared was still shuddering so Jensen pulled his long slender legs over his shoulders and picked his hips up off the bed.

"Jay, no. I want you to... _ohhh shit!"_

Jared moaned as he felt Jensen's hot tongue slide into him. Jensen teased his tongue in and out of his ass, running it along his rim and back in, swirling it just inside. Jared groaned, throwing his head back and pushing down to get Jensen to stick his tongue all the way inside him.

Jensen gradually worked his way in, swirling his tongue over the silky skin. Jared had to put a pillow over his face, he kept forgetting they weren't at home or at a hotel, they were on set and the trailer walls were paper thin. Jensen moaned when he heard Jared's muffled screams. Jared reached down and ran his hand along Jensen's jaw and down his neck.

Jensen eased two fingers in and scissored them across his prostate. Jared was going crazy, he had not come down from his orgasm and was climaxing hard again, he circled his hips to keep from thrusting down into Jensen's face, he wrapped his legs around Jensen's head and pushed him down. Jensen could tell it was feeling amazing so he pulled his fingers out and latched down hard, pushing his tongue in deep and thrusting it in hard, making Jared shudder and scream.

Jared was screaming "Fuck me baby, please god _fuck me now_." into the pillow, so Jensen pulled back and grabbed the lube. There was no way in Hell he could wait a second longer. He quickly lubed up his throbbing cock. Jared gasped when he felt Jensen slide his lube soaked fingers into him, Jensen was getting him extra lubed up, he took a few seconds to massage his prostate and perineum at the same time, getting another scream out of Jared.

"Fuck Jare... _god damn_ you have me so _fucking_ horny, can barely fucking stand it."

Jared pulled the pillow from his face, panting hard, his chest heaving in and out and sweat pouring off of his face. "Shit...you have me wanting it so fucking bad... _.fuck baby_...oh god _please_ just fuck me now before I fucking die..."

Jensen smiled and pushed Jared's thighs up, settling in between his legs.  He paused to look at his husband and moaned softly. He leaned in and ran a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes. Jared looked up at him and smiled as he let out a long breath. When Jensen leaned in to kiss him, Jared grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Jensen moaned into his mouth and shifted so he was stretched out over him. He ran a hand down his perfect muscular body, tracing a finger over his firm pec muscles and flicking his nipple. Jared was kissing brutally into his mouth. He rolled them on their side and started humping into Jensen hard. Jensen took over the kiss, ravaging into Jared's mouth harder, causing him to pull away gasping for air. 

Jensen sucked hard on Jared's neck, Jared could feel his plump lips curve into a smile as he licked up his neck to his ear. His teeth grazed his ear lobe, his breathing was hitched and it was burning his skin, the places he licked were on fire like a flame was licking his neck. Jared grabbed Jensen and rolled them so Jensen was on top again. He pulled Jensen's face to his and kissed him hard. 

Jensen moaned and pulled back, looking into Jared's beautiful blue-green sex-blown eyes. "I don't know what's gotten into you babe, but I fucking love it. So damn hot. Want you so fucking bad."

Jensen leaned down and started sucking another hickey on Jared's neck, Jared was running his hands though his hair and clutching him close. Jensen licked up his neck and right by his ear whispered, "How do you want it baby? Anything you want, just let me know. Wanna get fucking crazy and kinky or you just want me to fuck the hell out of you?"

Jared moaned at the feeling of Jensen's hot breath ghosting along his spit soaked neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He slid his hand down Jensen's muscular bicep and he squeezed it. He moved his hand to his chest and traced his finger over the Dean's anti-possession tattoo. He suddenly remembered the scene they did earlier. For a moment he felt that gut wrenching pain, he bit his lip and tried to forget about it, Jensen had worked him up and they both were so ready to have sex he had to put it out of his mind.

Jared had only thought about it for a split second, no one would ever be able to recognize the sudden sadness in his eyes except Jensen. Jensen gently ran his hand through Jared's hair and kissed him softly. He could immediately tell something was bothering Jared, and as bad as he wanted to have sex with him he loved him more than anything and had to make sure everything was OK.

Jensen planted soft kisses along his face then pressed his lips softly against Jared's, letting them linger as he looked into his eyes. He pressed their foreheads together so Jared would have to look at him and not be able to look away as he began softly caressing his face, while his other hand continued to slowly run through his hair, smoothing his fingers around his long locks. "What's wrong baby?"

Jared looked into Jensen's eyes. He knew it was stupid to worry about things he had no control over and even stupider to let something from the show carry over into his life, especially because he was thinking about it when he was about to have amazing sex with his husband.

Jared shook his head and ran his hand down Jensen's back, rolling his hips into him. "Nothing, Come on don't stop. Please, it was feeling so damn good,"

Jensen kissed Jared several times, tracing his finger down his face. "Tell me Jare, please."

"It's stupid, just forget about it. I already did...come on." Jared pushed up into Jensen, rubbing their erections hard against each other.

"I don't care how stupid you think it is, it obviously bothers you...just tell me. I won't think it's stupid. Thought we told each other everything."

"Jay please, I just want to have sex and forget about it, ok? We always have the best sex the last day we shoot and wrap for the season."

Suddenly it clicked in Jensen's head. He knew exactly what was bothering Jared, they had been together going on ten years and had spent pretty much every second together, so he knew him better than anyone, maybe even himself sometimes. He leaned down and kissed Jared hard. "Baby don't bring that shit home, you know nothing like that would ever happen."

Jensen put his finger under Jared's chin and gently pushed his face toward his so he was looking at him. "Jare, that's never going to happen. You're stuck with me forever, OK? I'm with you forever and I love you. Please don't let that emotional bullshit we do get to you here. Once you walk away from the set, leave it there. This is our life and it's perfect so enjoy it."

Jared smiled and looked down. He felt a little stupid for letting the scene get to him like that. But he still couldn't push away the though that if he ever lost Jensen in any way it would kill him. "I just...if anything ever happened to you I'd-"

Jensen caught Jared's lips in a deep passionate kiss. He started kissing down Jared's neck and kissed up his jaw, moving back to his lips."Shhh just let it go, please. I don't even want to think about that because...ugh God I couldn't.... this is the only thing you need to think about right now..." He slid his dick into him and thrust in hard. They both moaned. "Shit baby...ohhh fuck _so wet and tight_....listen to me..."

Jensen started rocking his hips hard and fast, it was hard to talk and he probably should have talked to him first but there was no way he could wait to fuck him any longer. "Quit worrying about..." Jensen grabbed Jared's thighs and pushed them up, plunging deeper into him. " _Shit_....oh fuck...um...just uh, fuck baby please just let it go, OK?"

Jared nodded, Jensen pushed into him harder, "Say it...say you're gonna let it go."

"I'll uhhh _ohhh fuck_....so good....uhhhh let it goooo oh shit Jay."

Jensen had pushed Jared's legs up so far he was folded in half, he was bucking his hips into him so hard and fast Jared stopped thinking about everything except how good it felt. Jensen saw him getting into it so he pushed in harder. "Yeah baby, this is the only thing you ever need to worry about, how you want me to fuck you...how you want to fuck me and nothing else. Just you and me..."

Jensen dropped down over Jared and kissed him hard. "Love you _so_ damn much baby. Never leave you, we're gonna be together _forever_."

Jared moaned into Jensen's mouth and muttered against his lips, "I love you too baby. I-I wont let it bother me...just god damn keep doing that because fuck...ohhh Jay _so damn good_."

Jensen wanted to just pound into him and have rough sex because that's how he liked it best but he knew Jared liked it slow and sensual so he slowed down his thrusts, slowly inching his cock almost all the way out then slowly thrusting back in.

"Mmm damn baby...so fucking good."

Jensen leaned down and kissed Jared. "You love it like that don't you baby? Feeling every inch slowly slide in and stretch you out. Feels good as fuck to feel you slowly stretch out around me, _damn_."

"Ohhh fuck yeah, _love it_. Love feeling your big thick cock in me."

Jensen let go of Jared's thighs and slid them around his waist. He leaned down and started sucking down lightly on Jared's shoulder, softly biting down. Jared groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, grabbing handfuls and running a hand down Jensen's neck and back. Jensen moaned into Jared's neck as he worked his way down to his nipples. He flicked on of his nipples with this tongue and started sucking on it, lightly grazing his teeth across it as he rolled the other hard bud between his fingers. 

Jared grabbed Jensen's head and pulled him back up to him, kissing him hard and deep. He started pushing his hips into him faster and harder. He put his hands on Jensen's hips and pulled him down into him harder. Jensen got the message and gladly started rocking his hips harder into him. He stooped down and put Jared's long legs over his shoulders and bucked his hips faster.

Jared gasped as he felt his husbands big cock hit his prostate hard, he started pushing his hips harder into him, grabbing Jensen's ass and digging his fingers into the firm muscles. _"Harder_ ," he choked out between moans.

Jensen leaned down to kiss Jared one last time then fell back onto his knees, thrusting hard and fast, pulling Jared into each thrust. 

"Ohhh baby just like that _oh fuck_ I-" 

Jared's voice cut out and Jensen knew he was close, he was too. Jared was clenching down on him hard. "Yeah baby, oh god you're getting _so fucking tight_...so fucking good. _Oh shit_."

Jensen dropped down a little, gripping Jared's cock in his hand and giving it firm strokes as Jared yelled out his name and moved his arms around his shoulders, digging his nails in giving Jensen what he needed to pump it up just a little more, he was pounding into him like a piston, hard and fast. One more firm stroke of Jared's cock and he was coming, his ass clenching down so tight on Jensen's cock he felt like he was squeezing the come right out of him They both moaned as Jensen thrust in hard a few more times while they both had one of the most intense orgasms they'd ever had. 

Jensen collapsed onto Jared, unable to move for a minute. They were both struggling to breathe and pouring sweat. Jensen shifted and rolled onto his side, he wiped Jared's come off of his chest and licked his hand then leaned down and licked the rest of of Jared's chest. Jensen ran his hand through his husband's hair and leaned in to kiss him. He pressed his lips firmly to  Jared's licking his way into his mouth and kissing him passionately, rolling onto his back and pulling Jared over him.

"Feel better?"

"Fuck Jay...oh god I feel.... _awesome_. Amazing, better than I have in a long time. You're so fucking...oh god you're the best baby." Jared crushed his lips to Jensen's.

Jensen pulled back. "No more...you know, getting all emotional, you're not Sam so quit acting like him. You're my perfect, sexy, kinky husband . But if you really need to talk about it, I'm not Dean, I'll talk but I'd rather spend my life making you happy and having amazing sex then worrying about what I would do without you, because ok Dean was right about one thing, without you there ain't no me...and I'd die without you but we're together and happy, we have an awesome job and the best relationship and we have a few months off so forget about every bullshit emotion and stupid sad scene that has you all upset and let's spent this hiatus doing nothing but this..."

Jensen pulled Jared's lips back to his, kissing him so intensely Jared forgot all about the death scene, he practically forgot who he was. Jared smiled against Jensen's lips. Jensen was smiling too, he pressed his forehead against his husband's and in a sexy seductive voice whispered, "Now forget about everything except this....and fuck the hell outta me baby."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first J2 fic, I figured Jared would be sad after filming that emotional (total crap!) scene where Dean died, so anyway I will definitely make my next J2 one better, I hope this one was ok!


End file.
